


If You Love Me Come Clean

by Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Stobotnik, The title is a song, This is my first fanfic for this fandom, but we love him anyway, he becomes less of an ass later dont worry, how suprising, i just thought the song title worked for the fic, i rated it teen and up because i curse and stuff in it, im sorry, im weirdly proud of this, its like a really short slowburn if thats a thing, robotnik actually has emotions, robotnik is kind of an ass, so uuuuhhhhh, stone is just really sad, theyre both sad tbh, uuuhhh please let me know if there is anything else i should tag, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro/pseuds/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro
Summary: Dr. Robotnik had never been one for emotions. He had them of course, but he would never admit it, not even to Agent Stone, and Stone knew this. It was just too... human for Robotnik.For once in his life, Stone catches Dr. Robotnik off guard with his words. He had certainly never expected the words "I love you" to come from the agents mouth.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This if my first fic for stobotnik and im weirdly proud of it. Please tell me in the comments if there is something i should have tagged.
> 
> I also have a stobotnik playlist on spotify. Is that something you all would be interested in?

Dr. Robotnik had never been one for emotions. He had them of course, but he would never admit it, not even to Agent Stone, and Stone knew this. It was just too… human for Robotnik. 

So this is why when Agent Stone started to develop feelings for the doctor, he did his best to keep it under wraps. It wasn't that difficult at first. I mean, come on. He was a gay man, he had crushes on straight people before. But as him and Robotnik began to grow closer, it became increasingly more and more difficult. Before, Stone had gotten used to pinning himself to the wall when the doctor got mad, but one fateful moment recently, Dr. Robotnik had pinned him himself, and Stone could not contain how surprised he was. He could, however, contain how aroused he was. 

When he was standing across the room from Robotnik as he worked on his newest invention, he was absolutely overcome with infatuation. Robotnik was just so skilled at what he did. It also didn't hurt that he was nice on the eyes.

It was rather loud in the lab Robotnik was working in. Stone stood on the other side of the project he was working on. He was only able to see an occasional glance of the doctor when he stepped back to look at his work or to catch his breath.

Stone mumbled “God I love that man”.

He didn't expect Robotnik to hear it. God, he could barely hear it over the noise of the machine. But of course he conveniently forgot that Dr. Robotnik had the ears of a fruit bat. 

Robtnik spoke loudly, not even taking his attention away from his machine “What was that, agent? You know I hate it when you mumble. I did not understand a word of what you just said”.

Stone panicked. He certainly did not want to tell the doctor what he had said. He also didn’t want to lie to the doctor, he could always tell if he lied. So stone settled for a simple “It was nothing important, Sir”.

That was a mistake.

Dr. Robotnik now took his attention from the machine and stood up, looking Agent Stone in the eyes. Now Stone knew he fucked up.

“Now don't be shy, Stone. It must be important if you thought you could interrupt my work like that. now tell me, are you keeping something from me?”

The correct answer was, yes, he was very much keeping something from him, but that was not what he would tell him. “I would never, sir” is what he told him instead.

“So what is it, exactly, that you said?” Robotnik began to walk closer to him.

The doctor would not move on without an answer. He had to give him something. He had to try his best to calm himself enough to lie without alerting the doctor. 

Stone finally tore his eyes away from the doctor. He could no longer stand to maintain eye contact. 

Another mistake. 

“I- I just said that your machine is coming along nicely”.

“Well of course it is, I'm building the damn thing, but that is certainly not what you said before,” he was now standing over Stone intimidatingly “You are lying to me, it’s written all over your face” He punctuated that by leaning in closer to stone, their noses almost touching.

Stone took a step back, something he rarely did, but felt compelled to do now. Robotnik just took another step to meet him. Stone was trapped. 

“I- I, uh, I said-”

He was cut off by Robotnik “You said what? If you want to make a joke you might as well share it with the class, Stone”

Agent Stone started to take another step, which aggravated the doctor even more. The doctor ended up just pushing him against the wall to make him stop moving. Stone gasped at the sudden movement. As previously stated, this had only happened once before.

Agent Stone looked at the doctor in fear. Dr. Robotnik would never do anything to physically hurt Stone, but he certainly made it seem like he would.

Stone wasn't getting out of this. He had to just tell him, rip it off like a band-aid. God this was terrifying. 

“I love you”

He had said it quietly, but Robotnik certainly heard him. 

“I'm sorry?” 

Stone looked him in the eyes, and turned back into the loyal assistant he was any other day “I said I love you, sir” his heart beat out of his chest as he stared Robotnik in the eyes.

Stone swore he saw a flash of fear in Robotnik's eyes before he quickly took control of his face and stepped back. It was now his turn to break eye contact. 

“Very funny, agent” Robotnik said humorlessly as he stepped away from Stone and back to his machine.

What the hell had just happened? He confessed his feelings to Robotnik and he took it as a joke? Did he not reciprocate his feelings? Stone would not be too surprised if he didnt feel the same, but to laugh at how he felt? That was just wrong. It was almost unlike Robotnik to be that much of an asshole.

Stone then realized he was being spoken to.

“Well? Are you just going to stand there like an imbecile or are you going to do what you’re told?” Robotnik snapped.

“Im very sorry sir, what was that?” Stone very rarely missed something the doctor said, he was shocked with himself. 

Robotnik rolled his eyes and said “Lattes, you idiot. We’ll be up for a while.” 

Stone quickly excused himself with a quiet “of course, sir”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik is sad and Stone gets a backstory (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres my stobotnik playlist that no one asked for  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6v8bFONPcwKo1rA7mIMrPw?si=AVRQmLFWTUWP4VRlZL3CtQ

As Stone left the room, a million thoughts ran through Robotnik's head. Why had Stone said he loved him? That couldn't be true. He was nothing but awful to stone. Why would anyone love him? He had surely been joking. He was just trying to get a reaction out of Robotnik. Surely that was it. 

Though, his facial features certainly didn't appear to be those of a prankster.

He had to be joking, right?

Of course he was. Robotnik was just being paranoid. 

People had always been the one thing Robotnik couldn't wrap his head around. He knew every technical detail, of course. He could tell you anything you needed to know about the vital organs or brain functions.

But emotions had always been a mystery to him.

They were not predictable. He could not reprogram them, not even his own. He had no control over reactions. 

At least there were constants.

Constants, like how whenever he would yell at someone they would be terrified. 

Or like how every day Stone would give him a small smile when Robotnik took a sip of his latte, like he was holding back a bigger one from taking over his face.

Today, though, Robotnik learned the hard way that Stone's smile was not a constant.

About five minutes later, stone returned with the lattes. Robotnik graciously took the fancy coffee, looking up briefly to glimpse at his smile.

But it wasn't there. 

His face was almost a blank slate, except for a look in his eyes that Robotnik couldn't quite place. He isn't exactly great with emotions, remember? 

Robotnik couldn't sleep that night. His night was filled with thoughts of what had happened that day.

Why had he joked about being in love with him? Robotnik didn't know about Stone, but he didn't consider that a very funny topic. 

Robotnik was sad, and he hated that. 

Robotnik had a disdain for all emotions, but at least some were productive. Emotions like excitement and frustration. Those motivated you.

But sadness was the least productive.

Sadness makes you want to curl in a ball on your bed and never move again.

Sadness exhausts you. It overwhelms you. You just want to sleep but your thoughts won't let you. Your brain is flooded with thoughts of what could have happened, or what may happen in the future. The uncertainty was killing Robotnik. He hated not knowing something. He hated not understanding others, or his own, emotions. 

When the next day came he had gotten about five minutes of sleep. 

He walked into the lab exhausted. He would have gotten himself coffee if he knew how to work the goddamn machine.

He had learned his lesson about a month ago not to try with the coffee maker. It always aggravated him. It wasn't just a normal coffee maker that people have in their home. About three months into working for him, Stone bought an espresso machine and other complicated coffee shit. Last month, Stone took a day off, and Robotnik insisted that he could make his own coffee. Despite his five phds in engineering, he could not figure out that machine for the life of him. He wound up burning himself pretty bad. He tried his best to hide it from stone, but of course he found out. Stone then banned him from using his coffee maker. Good thing Stone rarely takes days off. 

So, instead, he just sat at his desk with his head in his hands and waited for Stone to come in for work. 

Like always, Stone came in at six o’clock sharp with a fresh latte in his hands. He silently placed the coffee next to the doctor and took his place behind him. 

Robotnik took a sip of the coffee, cherishing that good, good caffeine. 

“Thank you, agent” Robotnik mumbled as he looked back at Stone. 

Stone didn't seem to react to, or even register, Robotnik's words. He just continued staring at the floor, looking almost conflicted. Robotnik decided not to pull him from his thoughts. Whatever he was thinking about must have been important.

=========

Things eventually went back to normal. Well, almost normal. 

Stone started giving him that smile again, and Robotnik was at ease again. 

But stone didn't seem to interact with him as much as he did before. The coffee break conversations stopped. Stone was just… quiet. He had always been a professional man, but he seemed overly professional with the doctor now. He never spoke out of turn anymore, which is something that irritated the doctor to no end before, but now he missed it, strangely enough. He just stood there, doing exactly what he was told. No more, no less.

Robotnik was bored. He was bored out of his goddamn mind. It had been a few weeks since the “joke” and his work was just really bad at entertaining him anymore. It was rare that his work did not entertain him, since very little else succeeded at distracting him. 

Robotnik fell back in his swivel chair, letting out an irritated groan as he turned to face agent Stone.

“Stone, talk to me”

“Excuse me, sir?” Stone was pulled out of his thoughts with a confused expression.

“I'm bored. Talk to me.” Robotnik maintained eye contact with the agent as he waited.

“Um, well, how is your work going sir?”

“Not about me, you idiot! I'm clearly bored of my work, tell me about you,” Robotnik leaned forward in his chair “I realized I don't know much about you, Stone. So talk to me”

Rrobotnik never did something without purpose. Yes, he was bored, but he mainly just missed Stone. He was trying to get Stone to come back out of his shell. Stone knew he was up to something, but historically, it's better to just go along with whatever game Dr. Robotnik was playing.

“Well, I have four siblings. I'm a middle child. But I'm sure you already know that,” Stone wasn't quite sure what to say.

Of course Robotnik already knew almost everything he needed to know about stone. He was lying out of his ass when he said he didn't know much about stone. He had the means to find out everything about him. For instance, he knew that stone was born at exactly 10:36 pm. He knew his mother's maiden name was Gaden. He knew that his first job was at Burger King. He also knew he quit working at Burger King after he was approached for an agent job.

Needless to say, he knew everything about Stone. 

What he wanted was to hear it from Stone. He wanted to know how Stone felt about all of that. 

All Robotnik said was a simple “go on,” and continued staring at Stone.

Stone looked away uncomfortably “Well… well I don't really know when I was noticed for this job, but I have a hunch, if you are interested in hearing that.”

“I’m very interested, agent”

“Okay, well when I was in my junior year of high school, my government class went on a field trip to our congress building. As you likely know it was in a pretty populated area, and we had snuck off, you know- like teens do. Anyway, at some point some guy tried to pickpocket my then-boyfriend. He was really a very good thief, but I had a better eye. He did that trick where he bumps into you to distract you and goes in your pocket as you make contact. So as soon as I saw him reach into his pocket I grabbed him. I had never been more glad that there wasn't a teacher around, really. He gave up my boyfriend's wallet without much of a fight. Anyway, my theory is that some recruiters saw me fight that guy off and started watching me.”

“Interesting,” Robotnik furrowed his brows “I didn’t know you were gay”

Stone's face changed to one of fear and shock, presumably “oh shit, I’m sorry sir, I probably shouldn't have said that”. Stone mumbled “Shit you could probably fire me for that”.

Robotnik stood quickly, holding his hands out reassuringly “Woah, calm down, agent. I'm not firing you. Being gay doesn’t affect your job performance, right? I should know”.

Agent Stone let out a sigh of relief “oh thank god” He then looked up at the doctor “I apologize if I step over a line here, but what do you mean by ‘i should know’?”.

Robotnik let out a short laugh “I thought you were smarter than that, Stone. I’m not exactly heterosexual” 

“Oh- oh okay. That makes sense”

Robotnik didnt care that Stone was gay, of course, he was just vaugly suprised. He hadn't known. Well, It wasn't in his records, and it clearly wasn't something he told many people. Robotnik was just a bit disappointed in himself. He thought he knew everything he could possibly know about Stone, but he was wrong.

That was a first.

“Also, agent, if you would like to know, you were very close”.

“Close?”.

“Your theory. You're close. Though, the pickpocketer was the recruiter, not someone else. They had actually been watching you for some time, and they were testing how you do protecting others. You clearly passed”.

“Oh- when did they start watching me?”.

“When you were 16 someone tried to take a bag of chips from your family's shopping cart- you reacted similarly to the field trip incident. A recruiter noticed you and they started keeping tabs on you”.

“I’m honestly surprised they tell you these things, sir”

Robotnik laughed again “pssh- You think they tell me anything? No, I hacked into your records as soon as you were assigned to me”

“I would expect nothing less sir” Stone said with a smile.


End file.
